Progressive Rock Server
Progressive Rock Server The Progressive Rock Server is a Discord server with around 500 members. The main area of discussion for the server is the music genre Progressive Rock, although discussion of unrelated topics is common. The server was created on the 22nd of March 2017 and has enjoyed a steady rise in popularity ever since then. Members of the server can give themselves roles to show which bands they enjoy listening to. The server harbours a friendly and supportive community (unless you're a fat, ugly) with many members being musicians themselves, having created collaboratory musical projects, most notably VACANCY TRANSPORT, (https://vacancytransport.bandcamp.com/) LISTEN TO AND BUY THEIR MUSIC. __TOC__ What is Progressive Rock? No one has a fucking clue, but here's a good guess... Progressive Rock is a musical genre that emerged in the late 1960s as musicians and bands got more experimental with their music, abandoning traditional pop and rock traditions in order to explore compositional styles influenced by many styles, such as classical music and jazz. Albums like King Crimson's 'In the Court of the Crimson King', The Moody Blues' 'In Search of the Lost Chord' were pioneering within the genre. Common characteristics include technically difficult music, poetic lyrics, aesthetics inspired by fantasy, and pretentiousness. The genre was very popular throughout the early 70s, but popularity declined towards the later years of the decade. However, interest in Prog Rock, either created in the original golden age of the genre or later, caused the creation of the Progressive Rock Discord server in 2017. Server History The server was created by Philip on the 22nd of March, 2017. Early members include GON, Chris, pinkfloydfan4life, Wert, as well as Anyway, eMily-, Dickenbacker, Lauren, James, and Cake, who would later become moderators of the server. Several early members were already acquainted with one another from the Pink Floyd discord server, which later became infamous in the Prog discord as a dangerous place. The band-role system was created on June 5th, although it would take until March 5th 2018 for the process of adding roles stopped requiring a moderator to perform. The first official listening event of the server took place on July 14th; the albums listened to were 'Close to the Edge' and 'Time and a Word', both by Yes. The server's icon remained a vicious, intimidating purple vortex, until it was changed to the current 'Tubular Bells' icon. The 'Tubular Bells' were chosen for the popularity of the album from which it came, and its iconic status within the prog rock community. Sometime during late Summer 2017, members of the server uncovered an extremely rare CD from an obscure artist named "The Walmart Associate's Choir". To celebrate this discovery, a band-role was added. However, the mods eventually listened to the CD, only to find out that it was not prog. As such, the band-role was removed in an act of great injustice that still divides many denizens of the server to this day. By mid-September 2017, the server had gathered 250 members. The famous "Serouis Progresisver ROcker DISCUSSION" copypasta was written by revered member Kringleberg on the 16th of September, as a satirical response to the rampant shitposting taking place in the server. On February 22nd, 2018, the list of band-roles was solidified into a list of 73 bands and musicians to choose from. Several non-prog roles were removed, including several jazz artists who were more prog than any of these british wankers, but however one non prog band remained, The Prodigy. Requests for additions to the list were suspended. On March 22nd, there was great doubt within the server on its first anniversary, which somehow indirectly led to the greatest show of intellect in a single message on a chatting service ever, on March 25th. For April Fools, a few regulars (Canned Bread, JuniorBooze, Kringleberg, Polty, Seo, & T.A.W. Byzantine) were chosen as the new mod team of the server under the guise of the entirety of the old mod team stepping down. Chaos soon ensued, for obvious reasons. On May 9th, 'Tubular Bells' icon was recoloured to fit the "Discord Blurple"tm theme, to celebrate Discord's 3rd anniversary. The icon was recoloured once again on during June, this time with a rainbow, to celebrate Pride Month. There's also rumours of christmas and halloween edits. On the 9th of June, the FASCIST OVERLORDS of the server announced the creation of a new monthly music competition for the musicians of the server. The participants of the competition will make a piece of music after a few guidelines. The winner of the previous month gets to choose the challenge for the next month. For June, the guidelines were set by the "Five Per Cent For Nothing" Challenge, which involved making a piece of music no longer than 37 seconds and with atleast two distinct sections. The winner of the June challenge was Mattie, who chose the "Dessert's Ready" Challenge for July, which involves making a piece that serves as a sequel to an already existing piece. adsdf The Shitposting Server On the 17th of July, the FASCIST MODS announced that they would be cracking down on rampant shitposting in the #general channels after a shitposty episode regarding shrimp. The #memes-and-shitposting channel was renamed to the much less appealing #shitposting-and-memes to further emphasize that Here. This is where the Shitpost go. Some members felt that the unique brand of shitposting the server had cultivated ought to have a place where it could run free. This led to the creation of The Shitposting Server, which in turn led to the untimely demise of the Shitposting Server. Notable Members * Sabbath * Ift "I piss on Keith Emerson" El Kulz * The Shark * Lauren * James * Dickenbacker * Anyway * Aradia * Cake * eM * Aleks * Kirby's Adventure * Philip * Byzantine * VGF * Grumpy * Seo * Zem * Redman * ratfolk * Gavin * Polty * Finn * Kringleberg * Vivian * Gamut * Sayori * Wert * chris! * egg * Jack (Canned Bread) * seasonsinthesky * The Heart Of The Sun * Many More :) Channels Rules and Announcements Welcome - A welcome channel for new members of the server, with rules and a list of roles Rules - The rules for the server Announcements - For important announcements. Also used as another Memes and Shitposting for mods. Partners - Links to partnered servers General Channels General - For general conversation General 2 - Same as general Memes and Shitposting - For memes User Creations - For users' own stuff Bot Commands - For bots Serious Channels Prog Only Discussion - A channel created because people were complaining that people were shitposting too much Clear Your Head - A channel for venting about personal issues. Server Suggestions - A channel for asking for new roles Music Channels Musicians Hangout - A channel for musicians to ask for advice and discuss. Music Suggestions and Discussion - A channel for users to suggest music for others to listen to and discuss it. Music Bot Commands - For music playing bots, lyrics bots, etc. Music Competition - For the monthly Music Competition.